Trafalgar Law vs. Eustass Kid
Prediction made by: Imhungry4444 in the middle of the ocean the kid pirates are on their ship. out of no where a submarine comes out of the water. The door opens and the Heart pirates come out onto the deck. Kid: So, it looks like our paths are gonna meet sooner than I anticipated. Law: If you don't mind, i don't want to fight here. Kid:hmmm? and why not? Law: all my medical equipment is inside and id rather it not gotten damaged. especially since you have that devil fruit of yours. Kid: fine, it really doesn't matter, either way im going to kill you. Law:........................ Kid: see that island over there?*kid points at a nearby, heavily forested island* that's where we're gonna fight. lets go. *the hearts pirates look at Law with a scared look on their face* Law: Don't go giving me orders. Do you want to die? Kid: hehe HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. i like your style. lets go. Law: did i not just say to not order me around. *the kid and law pirates both dock their ship/submarine on the island shore* Kid:*jumps off the boat* follow me Law: You really wanna die don't you? stop ordering me around. *both law and kid head into the forest. they stop when they find a open patch in the forest* *they both turn around to face each other, while being at least 20 yards apart* Kid: so, lets get this started. Law:*pulls out his nodachi* yes, lets. *an eery silence is in the air, while both kid and law stare at each other* Law: Room *a large clear dome appears and expands at kid* Kid: I've seen this before.*jumps back and lands on a tree* *kid then propels himself off the tree into mid-air* Kid: you though you had me at a disadvantage, being that we are in the middle of a forest with no metal in sight Law:......................... Kid:*pulls out two bags of nails out of his coat* it seems i was a step ahead of you. *kid throws the bags up and lets all the nails come out* Kid:Repel *the nails start shooting at law* *law unsheathes his nodachi and slashes all the nails away that were flying at him* Kid: i see your pretty skilled with that sword. Law:.................. Kid:*the nails start to cover both of kids arms* lets test that skill *kid lunges at law. he then starts throwing continuous punches at law* *law parry's and counters kids punches with his sword continuously* *kid then has all the nails come together on one arm and makes a giant nail fist, and sends it at law* Kid:raaaaaaaaaa Law: Room *kid sees the dome start to form again and switches his punch to the ground creating a dust cloud with him jumping out of it* Kid: not bad. i see that sword of yours isn't just for show. Law: i could say the same about your muscles. Kid:*with an evil face*what was that? Law:................ Kid:alright, so you wanna play. lets play *kid sticks out his hand and makes laws sword come to him* *law picks up a tree branch off the ground and puts two fingers up switching the sword and the tree branches place. make the tree branch come to kid and the sword come back to laws hands.* Kid:*smacks away the tree branch* WHAT? how the hell did you? I was looking at you the whole time. you didnt activate your abilities. Law: No, there was one point where you weren't looking at me. Kid: ohhhhh? and when was that? Law: when we landed on the island and i followed you into the forest. you had your back turned to me. Kid:*with an angry look on his face*rrrrrrrrrr, that doesn't change a thing. ill just keep moving until im out of your little dome. Law:unlikely Kid:What? Law:you see, i put my room technique over this entire island. But you didn't notice it since you were so focused on me. Kid:gh, you bastard...............*takes a deep breath**with a smile on his face* i didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice. Lets me ask you something, since your a doctor, do you know we have metal in our blood. Law:.......................... Kid: well i do*points his hand at law* and now, so do you. *laws eyes open wide and he throws up* Kid: yes, that's right. now come to me. *law flies forward at kid* Kid:*pulls out his knife with his free arm* your dead *out of nowhere law unsheathes his nodachi and stabs kid in the chest while flying at him* Kid:*with a surprised look on his face* ah WHAT? Law:it seems i was a step ahead of you Kid:*while lying on the ground* but how? i had your body under control with my devil fruit power. Law: before this battle, i used my abilities to switch the metal in my blood with an artificial non-metalic alloy. Kid:*breathing heavily* but you threw up, i saw you. Law: im a doctor, i have trained my body to be able to follow every one of my commands, and now its time for you to die. Kid:BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *5 mins later law walks out of the forest unharmed with blood on his hands* Bepo: CAPTAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! we killed kids crewmates just like you ordered us to do. But there was one that we had trouble with. Law:.................... Bepo: 3 of our crew members are dead Law: where is he now? Bepo: he escaped into the forest. should we go after him? Law: no let him be, we have other matters to attend to. Bepo: Right! where next captain? Law: We're gonna find Strawhat, and this time there wont be any pleasantries THE END Category:Prediction Category:Fight Prediction